


She Was Dreaming in Pastel, Fresh

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: The Four Loves [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Duality, F/M, Gen, Once Upon a Dream, Oneshot, Serenity is trying to cope, Usagi is innocent, What little neverprincesses dream, concerned mother, drabble?, happy nightmares in pretty colours, just honest fact, past the radar, same person who is different person, that is the point, that is why it makes sense, they are one because they are two, timeline before trinity, written in five minutes because it demanded to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale princess. Once upon a dream. A fairytale prince.</p><p>My mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Dreaming in Pastel, Fresh

**For She Was Dreaming in Pastel Colours // στοργή**

**  
**

She knew the dream. She had the dream before. Familiar means family family means happy happy dream so in turn. She was dreaming in pastel, light shined, darkness falled.

The princess flyed in pastel, fresh COLOURS: WHITE. BLONDE. RED. BLUE. Prince has colours too: BLACK. BLUE. VIOLET. RED. WHITE.

They flyed together, that isedn't happy enough? Colours vibrant.

She was dreaming in pastel. Of princess and prince, they had lived, they had loved.

Why, then, chest ached?

Why, then, momma look with concern?

"Mama!!! Hug me, hug Usagi!!!"

Why then, tears.

?

_Mama? Why?_


End file.
